1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) applications. More particularly, it relates to Location Based Service (LBS) enabled Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) applications
2. Background of Related Art
Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) is a global standard for defining an industry-wide standard specification for developing applications over wireless communication networks. The WAP specifications define a set of protocols in application, session, transaction, security, and transport layers, which enable operators, manufacturers, and applications providers to meet the challenges in providing advanced wireless services.
WAP also defines a wireless application environment (WAE) that allows operators, manufacturers, and content developers to develop advanced services and applications including a microbrowser, scripting facilities, e-mail, World Wide Web (WWW)-to-mobile-handset messaging, and mobile-to-telefax access, etc. Based on the Internet model, the wireless device contains a microbrowser, while content WAP applications are hosted on Web servers, commonly referred to as WAP application servers.
WAP browsers provide the basic services of a computer based web browser, but with simplified operation within the restrictions of a wireless device, such as smaller size, limited memory, restricted user inputs, etc. WAP sites are websites written in, or dynamically converted to, WML (Wireless Markup Language) and accessed via the WAP browser.
A location based service (LBS) provides informational services relating to the location of a device. LBS services are accessible by wireless devices through a wireless communication network. LBS makes use of the geographical position of wireless devices.
Conventionally, a user taking advantage of a WAP application, e.g., StreetFinder® (commercially available from TeleCommunication Systems, Inc. in Annapolis, Md.) can manually enter in their current position to retrieve data related to their current position. However, the present inventors have realized that this quickly becomes tiresome if a user desires to view information for a plurality of destinations, e.g., along a route to be traveled. An LBS application operates through a distinct servicing platform, it does not itself provide access to location information for use by a wireless device's WAP applications.
There is a need for a better system and method of directing location information to a WAP application hosted by a WAP application server.